User talk:Yyp/Archive 10
Chat Hi Yyp! Some of the committee and I would like for you to come to chat to discuss something that we'd rather not put on a more public page such as this. Is this convenient to you? 557 Name Just out of curiosity, where did you get the name "His Life Has Already Been Set Aside"? If I remember correctly, the pages that have the chapter name (like this) have them in English, even in the raw. :Scratch that, I saw the edit summary. A question for you As you know, the last two chapters both appear to have entirely Japanese titles, which means we have no definite title for the chapter page because the scan groups translate it differently. However, I've noticed that on the volume pages, when there are chapters therein that have titles in Japanese, we simply list the kanji/kana as the chapter title and leave a note in the chapters section of the volume template giving a translation. Could we not do this with chapters 557 and 558, or am I missing something?--Xilinoc (talk) 14:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well alright then, good to know. Also, apologies for the weird FUR I left on the chapter page, it seemed appropriate at the time but my sense of humor tends to warp at 11:30 pm.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, crap. I thought they were all from the speedscans, not from Ju-Ni. Well, now I feel silly. I had mainly been changing them because I oft see Mohrp updating a quote with the Cnet version when Cnet's chapter translations come out, so I was just going for consistency and stuff. However, if they're from a group that was considered even better than Cnet, I'll cease with the updates.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Gallery widths 190 So, for some reason, a recent gif I uploaded of Tesra's Cero is not moving in his gallery. I know that "190" is supposed to make all gifs work in gallery tags, yet this one's not moving. I think the only size it was even moving under was a whopping 500... If you have any ideas, please, tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if Wikia is. Zaraki Kenpachi --Paexgo (talk) 18:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Paexgo How old is old or Kenpachi? Bleach Volume 61 Yo, How are you mate? Hope ur doing good. Anyways, here's the cover for vol #61 ; http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_61.jpg You may have already seen it but never mind. Will post the "all stars" and "contents" when they are out on December 4th. :) --Udarsha45 (talk) 12:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ALL STARS; http://i1065.photobucket.com/albums/u390/Kacik23/006_zps7fcc185a.jpg~original http://i1065.photobucket.com/albums/u390/Kacik23/007_zps05aba797.jpg~original --Udarsha45 (talk) 15:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) The new visual editor So yeah, I've seen this random changing from "wikipedia" to "wikimon" myself in links. I have a distinct feeling it's the fault of the new visual editor. If I get the chance, I plan to see if I can get staff confirmation. Apologies My apologies for the whole "removing the none" thing. Now that I look back on it, I have no idea WHY I did it in the first place.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Anime Summary Unit membership I've noticed that you're listed as an officer on the Anime Summary Project. Just wanted to know if you still consider yourself a member, since you seem to be focused on other tasks these days.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Profile Image Voting Policy and other stuff Hey, when you get the chance, could you come into chat tonight (or rather, early tomorrow morning for you) at some point? Arrancar and I have some things to discuss with everyone else, and we'd like to have as many admins and committee members there as possible. Thanks in advance if possible.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I understand, can do. Also, erm, a response to the topic above would help when you have the time.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, cool.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Bleach All Stars character images Since you're usually the one to put the volume pages together, I have a minor question for you: would it make sense to change the images on the Bleach All Stars sections to the ones Sun uploaded for the Character lists? I ask because quite a few of them don't necessarily show the character in question very well (e.g. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShawlongKufang.jpg ) and this way we wouldn't have extra space caused by images of different aspect ratios. However, I'm also aware that it might seem...inaccurate to use Ichigo's image, which is from the Fullbring arc, in the Volume 1 Bleach All Stars. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 02:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Alright then, although, based on your response, you want the images of characters who changed over the timeskip to stay the same, correct?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Got it.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:00, January 6, 2014 (UTC) New To Editing Hey I'm actually extremely new to the Wiki thing, and I'm just wondering, how does one go about changing a page? I mean, I've heard that anyone can edit a page, but never have I heard HOW one actually does this. Thanks. GetsugaCero (talk) 19:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Yhwach Younger Image Can you please add this image to Yhwach's Gallery. Byzantinefire 18:41, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Heads up on content being used Not sure if you care but I thought I'd let an admin know that, this wiki is using your content without proper attribution. — SimAnt 23:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) Sal gave me the go ahead to make Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)/Image Gallery since he's a canonical carrier and all, in case you're confused by why that page exists. Bleach Volume 62 Here the HQ picture mate! :) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_62.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 11:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Contents http://i55.servimg.com/u/f55/17/09/33/16/bleach10.png --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) all stars: http://i1065.photobucket.com/albums/u390/Kacik23/bleach62-007_zps2f862ab3.jpg~original http://i1065.photobucket.com/albums/u390/Kacik23/bleach62-006_zpsf43f0ee9.jpg~original poem: http://i1065.photobucket.com/albums/u390/Kacik23/bleach62-005_zpscb6289d0.jpg~original P.S: np. and mate, no need of thanks for the 3rd time. XD :) btw do u need the omakes? --Udarsha45 (talk) 06:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Okay then. And if you don't mind me asking don't you think it's time for Guenael Lee to have a page of his own? I mean he has shown a significant part so far. Just asking. --Udarsha45 (talk) 05:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Name Change Peace and Blessings. Can you Delete my profile? i would like to change my name. Bless and thank you. sorry Sorry about editing your page .Naruto 45 (talk) 06:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) A Request From A Fellow Fan Hello Yyp, I have a request for you-is it possible for you to edit Rukia Kuchiki's bleach wiki? I understand that you are very busy improving this side of Wikipedia; nonetheless, I have been curious as to why Rukia has high spiritual power and not captain level reiatsu? I can source some insight, if that aids in the accuracy of that page-i apologize for the inconvenience, as a fan of Rukia, I am swept with emotion and bias, and I apologize for that. I, simply, ask for a bit of revision on that page; specifically, "powers and abilities". I will admit that she cannot control her shikai or bankai, but that isnt from a lack of spiritual power-it is from having a lot. She has so much power, reishi wise, that it is killing everyone around her. Anyways, these are my thoughts-i would be forever in your debt if you could do that. It would definitely help me sleep better at night, knowing that reason and patience have their reward. Again, I look forward to your response, with great zeal and excitement. (Johnny.hale.509 (talk) 09:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC)) My Bad Sorry. I didn't realize that was the case. I'll be sure to avoid cursing from now on. --SuBash (talk) 22:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Music You got the wrong song the song is supposed to be some song but was in German and that song with that german name was accidentally put in Hellsing and the song is supposed to be from Bleach. What I am telling you is not vandalism they did not put the correct song on track 22. If I remember the song I will let you know what it is. You also got the wrong song on track 23 the song is supposed to be Over the hills and far away which is sung by Nightwish on track 23 of Fade to black. The song Stand up be strong was souly made only for the Dante's Inferno video game. Stand up be strong does not exist in Bleach and it never and never did exist in Bleach. What I am telling you is not vandalism they did not put the correct song on track 23. The song that is supposed to be on Track 23 is Over the hills and far away. Bleach Volume 63 Hey, Bleach volume 63 is coming out on the 2nd of May so. here it's cover; http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_63.jpg Btw here are the viz version release date for bleach volumes; volume 61 - August 5, 2014 volume 62- November 4, 2014 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bleach_volumes it's accurate. Amazon list is also the same. --Udarsha45 (talk) 07:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC) contents; http://oi61.tinypic.com/2iw0ea1.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Poem; http://i.imgur.com/O7x5Uwv.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 13:36, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Correcting a spelling Found a typo in Time line page. August 7th to August 13th. I believe the statement should be "Urahara meets them and apologizes to Ichigo" (apologies changed to apologizes). Don't have permission to edit that page so I figured you can do it. Jak. (talk) 06:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Haiyas Hai, I want some peeps to go on chat with meh, so can you please go on chatter Mai Chiyo (talk) 15:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Language Hey man, sorry about the language issue on my recent blog. You're right, committee members shouldn't be setting an example by talking like that, so I'll make sure to refrain from doing so again in the future.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi. I currently have a lot of messages in my talk page and most of them are talking about my editing habits. A few of them are even about a ban that I faced recently. They are from quite awhile ago and I no longer see any use in them. However, they are mostly warnings. Is it okay for me to just delete them all? I really wish to clean out my talk page. --VinnyLam (talk) 02:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ichigo Chapter 582 Image Can you please add this image to Ichigo's gallery for me please. Byzantinefire 16:34, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind it should just be deleted. Byzantinefire 00:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, the duplicate is already on pages and I've deleted this one. 10:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks Yeah I found a gold mine of images for the DS games, so that will be great. Thanks! -- 11:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Non-Volume Chapter I know we've been using the Chapters Not Yet in Volume Format page for the numbered, weekly chapters prior to their volume release, but would it make sense to put Imaginary number 01. the unforgivens on there as well? It just seems strange that such a thing would have its own page when it's simply a promotional chapter like -16 was. I mean, I understand Bleach Pilot Chapter having its own page, since it's a lot more in-depth and all, but I dunno. What do you think?--Xilinoc (talk) 11:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, fair points. Alright, I'll see about merging some stuff today and check in with you on that.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello! we're from Bleach ID, we knew our wiki is still in the development stage, even the pages are still slightly, but could you put our inter wiki link on the main page? and also could I ask permission to index / put interlink for our complete article? please answer. Regards ES Putra (talk) 04:34, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll also contact Jupiter for indexing for the interlink. Regards ES Putra (talk) 13:51, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi and thanks Yyp! As well to ES, I also would like permission to add interlink for some our article who have been complete. [[User:Jupiter7|''Jupiter7]] [[Message_Wall:Jupiter7|Talk]] 06:03, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Messaging user Hi Yyp, I'm sorry for any inconvenience my post may have caused, but I reposted it so many times because the reason they said to me it was that : "sentence didnt make any sense anymore" . So now that they did not said anything anymore. Why did you undone it? Thanks. Cassyopia (talk) 14:43, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Edit: Thanks to SunXia, now I know what was wrong with my edit. But the second sentence: " When Ulquiorra proceeds to tell Ichigo that it was him who brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo, he successfully goads Ichigo into fighting, so much so that Ichigo delivers an extremely powerful attack, but Ulquiorra, suffering little damage, counterattacks, revealing himself to be the 4th Espada. " is correct. And it is an improvement over what is already written there. So what should I have said is: '' When Ulquiorra tells Ichigo Rukia has been killed, Ichigo, attempting to leave to save her, reasons he and Ulquiorra have no reason to fight. When Ulquiorra proceeds to tell Ichigo that it was him who brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo, he successfully goads Ichigo into fighting, so much so that Ichigo delivers an extremely powerful attack, but Ulquiorra, suffering little damage, counterattacks, revealing himself to be the 4th Espada. '' Thanks . And By the way, I am sorry for bothering you all with this! Cassyopia (talk) 15:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Chapter 589's title I was waiting for the raw for last week's chapter to come out to confirm this, but it turns out the second part of 589's title, "The Old and New Trust," has brackets around it. However, when I tried to create the appropriate redirect, I found out that brackets are apparently not allowed in page names (even though several chapter redirects involving brackets have gotten away with this somehow). Any ideas?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate it.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:25, July 21, 2014 (UTC) 591's Color Spread I was a bit too out of it last night to notice it the first time around, but the recent chapter's fantabulous color spread is ''filled with characters that don't otherwise appear in the chapter. However, since most color pages are based around characters or events in the accompanying chapter, I'm not sure if these characters are supposed to be listed in addition to Luppi, Charlotte, Mayuri, etc. What's your take on it?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thank you :)-- 23:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) some stuff hey, Pepes full name http://i.imgur.com/RYInCej.png it can be seen in mangastreams translation as well. Also the hq cover for bleach volume 64 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_64_cover.jpg into some trouble after uploading it lol anyways cheers mate! --Udarsha45 (talk) 11:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good stuff, thanks as always 21:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Poem; http://oi60.tinypic.com/2588l6o.jpg Contents; http://oi57.tinypic.com/29eiwqe.jpg All Stars; http://oi58.tinypic.com/161aicj.jpg :D --Udarsha45 (talk) 14:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Kensei ref Sorry about the minor edit war. The first time around, I didn't see the 1-5 in the reference you were referring to, so I added the deleted one back in. I'll make sure to look harder next time before doing that.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:16, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Bleach volume 65 hey, since bleach volume 65 is gonna be released tomorrow. of October heres the cover; http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_65.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 11:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) here; Poem: http://oi58.tinypic.com/29eeq8.jpg All Stars: http://oi61.tinypic.com/2qjioli.jpg Contents: http://oi59.tinypic.com/2ym63pu.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:19, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you once again for all this stuff, 15:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC)